sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Plot of Project EYeS
Chapter 'Thurian's Arsenal' Thurian Q, or rather, Arthur Quest, the author of Riene’s favorite series, the Vol Kierie Saga, is a mysterious recluse. However, the secretive writer finds himself aiding the Gundogs when a powerful fan falls through his roof. The fact is, Arthur is more than he appears. 'Growing Up' After their respective escapes from the labs that created them, each of the Gundogs had to make their way in the real world before they found each other. They are not suited to normal lives, but on one special occasion, the group was treated to a fantasy in which their friends and enemies were merely highschool kids without powers. As they endured the first day, which seemed longer than a normal day, some members of the team began wishing to stay. However, though Ashley found he had a peculiar knack for the tennis scene, Riene surmised that prolonged exposure to their current environment would result in a complete reversal of their aging process. In fact, by the next day, they could expect to be not much older than ten years of age. Convincing Carney to abandon this place with the others became more difficult when she was offered the opportunity to feature her beautiful voice in a school musical. 'Absolute Control' On more than one occasion, Riene, the most studious of the group and the only one to have mastered his powers before leaving his lab, would subject the Gundogs to a series of tests in which they were to demonstrate a certain level of control over their powers. During one such event, the group was made to core and peel an apple, slice it and keep its shape and safely deliver it into Riene's hand. Before the trial was finished, Ashley blasted the apple into sauce with a fireball. 'The Name' The ten escapees who would come to constitute the Gundogs came across a town under siege, they were formally introduced to the Machine, robots and cybernetic agents of Automa Industries, Ltd. During their attempt to rescue the townspeople, the group was nearly destroyed due to inexperience. They survived due to interference from the Gundog somehow attuned to Knight. Its aggressive style and unrelenting rapid attacks proved more than a match for several waves of Machine agents, but as it leaped to shield Knight, a precision shot destroyed it. Though a tragic loss for the group's appointed leader, it was this painful blow that gave them leave to act unbridled. Of all, Ashley displayed the most callous abuse of his abilities which annihilated the remaining Machine agents. However, during this sad time, it was Ashley who named the group, sidestepping the impact of this event by giving it new meaning. Riene speculates this was his way of escaping the difficulties of reality. One by one, the group agreed, realizing they no longer had time to mourn their losses as they were going to meet the Machine again. This time though, they would be prepared and the world would come to know them. They were Gundogs. 'Reflections' Aurumae encounters a lecherous old man with sword skills rivaling her own. During her fight with a masked assailant wielding a sword, the old pervert intervened, leading the masked fighter to flee. When the old man suggests that Aurumae can thank him with an inappropriate favor, she continues her battle with him. After the two have been exhausted, Aurumae explains that this old man reminds her of her old sensei, Master Blade, shortly before she walks away. She doesn't explain what aspects serve as the reminder, but her memories entail a relationship with a lecherous old man who trained her as a samurai in exchange for certain favors. 'The Kar' At one point, Karmine and Ashley were part of a small gang called the Kar alongside two normal warriors, Nathan and Marcus. One day, Karmine and Ashley meet up with Nathan and Marcus again and the Gundogs find they have two new allies. Nathan: long silver hair in a ponytail and yellow eyes. Sometimes wears a wolf-eared cap. Usually wears a red leather jacket over his white tank-top and red pants. Wields a daito katana. Marcus: black hair and brown eyes. He sometimes wears sunglasses. He usually wears a long purple scarf along with a dark blue business suit. Wields his scarf like a weapon sometimes but more often uses a long-staff. 'Destroying Ashley' When Karmine confronts Ashley, his presence serves to grant him hope after his defeat by the other Gundogs. However, when Karmine proceeds to finish him off, Ashley becomes unstable. Each event leading up to this end result coincides with the complex plan laid out by Jyo Raiden to deprive his brother of his strongest supporter. In the process of assembling this trap, Jyo's army attached puppet-stems to each of the Gundogs apart from Ashley. They also held back in strength when dealing with the Gundogs one-on-one as it was important that they reach the ultimate end. It was not planned that Caleb would be immune to the Puppet-Stem or that the implant he had placed in Sylvie's body would protect her from Jyo's control. But it didn't matter. 'Carney and Riene' Though Carney's affections toward Riene are at first unrequited, the emotionally distant genius eventually discards his distrust of women to be with his admirer in a time of tragedy. However, horrible truths are learned when Carney is kidnapped by the rebuilt Machine. Files turn up revealing the couple’s true relationship as siblings. Though this revelation works to disgust Riene, his self-loathing is minuscule compared to the invigorated hatred he attains for the Machine. 'Riene's Lighthouse' After the truth is revealed about his relationship with Carney and his resulting massacre of the Machine, Riene has a conversation with Arthur Quest. Hoping to find some consolation in his discussion with the author, Riene is disappointingly apathetic toward Quest's philosophy. The Christian veteran can offer no solace and Riene suspects he would not accept it anyway. The New Machine 'Raiden' Though his real name is unknown, the true identity of this former code-breaking Machine agent is none other than Karmine’s own older brother. Aside from once being a fourth member of the Machine trio which commonly escorts powerful products to destroy the Gundogs, his past is shrouded in secrecy which makes his motives impossible to perceive. Though his appearance suggests that he is aged and experienced, little is known about him other than the fact he has taken his moniker from a former savior of the world. It is revealed at some point that he has a peculiar attraction to various forms of art and loves swimming. Although his thirst for power drives him to nearly destroy the Gundogs, his admiration of the pink-haired Carney results in his own rampage through the ranks of the Machine when he hears of her rape at the hands of her own son whom the Machine had sent to kill her... along with the other Gundogs. His attitude toward his brother is mostly driven by rivalry and he takes any opportunity to use or abuse him as he sees fit. He often refers to him as weak or calls him, "fool." 'Children of Raiden' Jyo's "Six Knights", it is unclear whether this hexad has any actual genetic ties to Jyo, or whether they regard him as a father, however, one thing is certain: each would kill to guard him and die in his service. They are even rumored to worship him as a god. 'Wildcard Joker' A loyal Child of Raiden, Joker has followed his orders since he was rescued by him. His near execution at a major prison was foiled thanks to Jyo. He can knock enemies skyward with any weapon by placing extra force on the weapon, a force that is independent of his muscle power. He can also emit a force blast like an invisible wall from a weaponless attack. 'Siege the Cannonball' Siege has the ability to increase or decrease his own body-weight. Not only that but he can petrify his system so that no tender organs take damage from a lengthy fall. 'Almeria the Fencer' Almeria can read her opponents' subtle movements and predict their actions. Her quick reflexes allow her to take on even the fiercest fighters. She is one of Raiden's generals and overseer of the troops and is also a talented writer. 'Baron the Calculator' Not much is known about Baron other than that he addresses Jyo Raiden as 'Master.' It has been theorized by many that he is a machine created by Jyo during his employ at the Organization's direct subsidiary. His keen eye allows him to calculate the turning point of any situation and the weak point of any obstacle. 'Chain-wrapped Dante' Unlike the others, Dante has continued to doubt Jyo and struggled to decide what action she should take. In time, Dante destroys Jyo's manipulative link to the Gundogs. She has the unnatural ability of manipulating objects by extending her will through an item she is holding. This makes her quite deadly when she is wielding something as versatile as a rope or chain. 'Tomorrow-lad Aldus' Though not blessed with the same powers as the magnetic Caleb, Aldus does have a penchant for conjuring up wild electronic inventions. In fact, some of his devices can very well put Caleb's best work to shame. He is also very skilled in Capoeira which he likes to call "the Art of Breakdancing." 'Legato & Staccato' The gunning puppeteer and the slicing chaotician are opposites in practically every aspect. Eventually, Legato is overcome by his power and no one can control him. It is supposed that he is possessed by a demon and that his only hope is an exorcism. 'Holy Days' Valentine, Easter, Halloween, and Christmas are four members of the Holy Days. The seductive Valentine knows more about love and heartbreak than anyone else has ever had time to learn. Although her flat chest, deep voice, and indecipherable body language and behavior combine to make her totally androgynous, Valentine lives up to her name. She’s playful to a fault and charming but deathly serious when it comes to the lovelorn. An armor-clad crusader with a cross-shaped sword, Easter has the ability to raise the dead, however, only Halloween has been able to regain a semblance of his identity. Despite an underdeveloped brain, the resurrected Halloween retains the abilities that, once upon a time, made him an unstoppable warrior. He loves scaring people since his revival. Christmas is the youngest reverend to ever be recognized by the Catholic caste, mostly for his blackmail, extortion, and discreet assassinations within the order. He possesses no weapons or fighting skills. However, his light emissions are capable of multi-spectrum frequencies, including ultraviolet, allowing him a supreme and seemingly holy ability to burn whomever obstructs his path to ascension. 'Anti-Christ' Though the Organization has been soundly destroyed, it's influence continues to threaten the world. When Christmas promises the world a share in his power after he appears to stop a catastrophe which threatens to destroy more than half of the world and brings about an alliance between two unlikely parties, many begin to see him as the prophetic savior for whom they have waited. However, a battle against the Gundogs quickly reveals that he is no god. He isn't even a devil. He's just a sad little boy with too many issues. 'The Knighthood' Kevin Storm is the leader of a group of element-users with similar powers to those of the Gundogs. When the group confronts the Gundogs shortly after defeating their nemesis, Darkside, the two teams immediately hash out a rivalry stirred by the Knighthood’s disgust at the Gundogs' lack of ability. 'Andros the Jet' The hyper-androgynous son of Carney and Riene, Andros is the product of incest, experimental enhancement, and intense training. His sole purpose is the destruction of the Gundogs and during his arduous even torturous molding, he develops a deadly sexual fixation on the ones said to be his progenitors. Andros doesn't have any powers per se, but an energy field keeps him from being harmed by any of the Gundogs' abilities so long as his body maintains a certain condition and his mechanical suit armors him against their weapons. His only deadly abilities are his assassination talents and his attunement to the transforming robotic suit given to him by the Machine. 'Breaking Point' Whether it's Jyo Raiden, or the whole of Automa, or some other vagrant gang, someone is always out to dismantle or annihilate the Gundogs. Eventually, though gradually, the group begins to fall apart. 'Riene's Torment' As if it weren't enough that he suffered physical, mental, and emotional traumas no child should endure, the tainted memory of a boyhood spent in a laboratory becoming a living weapon becomes meaningless when compared to his later ordeals: his lover revealed to be his sister, his son who became his assassin, his newly restored trust broken, and Carney's eventual rape by Andros. Despite a bout of philosophical counseling with his favorite author, in his rage, Riene destroys Andros with such prejudice that he is completely unable to recover from his own psychological trauma. Not that it matters as he is killed a moment later by Almeria, a Child of Raiden. 'Carney's Wrath' After spending months alone in her room, mulling past events with a mixture of sorrow and confusion, Carney spends some time among her friends. However, she seems to be expressing two separate personalities: one that is obviously Carney and another that is reminiscent of the departed Riene. Soon after, an attack on the Cerberus interrupts her moment of bonding with Karmine and she becomes enraged and goes on a spree far more violent than that doled out by Jyo, Riene, or even the bloodthirsty Ashley. 'Tactless Attack' When Carney learns that Almeria is responsible for Riene's death, she does everything she can to lure her to a water source where she can devastate her and get revenge. However, Almeria's unnatural ability to predict Carney's every move makes this a difficult and slow-going process. Eventually, Carney is forced to defeat her without the aid of a water source. 'Carney's Garden' Carney is left in the care of Arthur Quest. In time, she adopts his philosophies as her own and endeavors to sow the seed of inspiration among her team: especially Karmine. 'Death born in Darkness' Caught by a rebellious subsidiary of Deoxycorp, Knight is tortured and physically altered. His strength, speed, and agility are boosted off the charts and his desire for blood, death, and destruction puts Ashley to shame. As a synthetic vampire, Knightly becomes far too dangerous and unpredictable, going so far as to target his comrades in the group that he founded. Ultimately, the young and mysterious leader of the Gundogs disappears into the night, seemingly never to be seen again. 'Love Thyself' Carnaecia's stalwart refusal to concede to Raiden's advances eventually results in his submission to Shane, a female alternative to his personality. Unwilling to allow any other woman to share in his life, his schizophrenia, though of unknown origin, serves to make him "whole" without the benefit of real love. 'Revelations' Before the final confrontation between the Gundogs and Raiden's army, Karmine learns his real name and the past which he and Raiden share. Blithe Darian was apparently taken from a moderately wealthy home. His brother was, in fact, not much older than he was but rather has been plagued with advanced aging. 'Tower of Flames' Ashley escapes from Machine incarceration and begins an obsessed hunt to destroy the Gundogs. Despite believing otherwise, Ashley never actually manages to kill any of his old friends. In the end, he is confronted by Raiden who tries to convince him to join him. After defeating Raiden, Ashley finds he is a fake. 'Blood Runner' Ashley becomes a gun-for-hire hunting viral creatures which two new acquaintances call "Blood Monsters." Eventually, he discovers the truth that his new friends are actually "Blood Monsters" themselves trying to restore the man whose blood created all of the monsters. 'Ash is to Ashes' Eventually, the confusion gets to the pyro and he joins up with Raiden and the Children to form a new Machine. However, Raiden's betrayal results in his death at Ashley's hands. Still, to Karmine's dismay, the Gundogs learn that Ashley harbors Raiden's personality. 'Last Stand' During their final confrontation with Raiden/Ashley and his minions, a showdown is put into play between the Gundogs and the Six Knights of which one is deceased and the rest are controlled by Raiden's machines. Leaving Carney in the careful hands of Arthur Quest, the group deals what they hope will be the final blow to Raiden's ambition. While Aurumae holds off Dante and Saffire deals with Joker, Caleb challenges Baron's brains as Violette battles Siege and Sylvie tackles Aldus (whose studies of the deceased Almeria have aided him in creating a visor which can predict Sylvie's every move). This leaves Raiden/Ashley to be dealt with by Karmine. 'Last Stand Part 2' When Raiden/Ashley summons a volcano, he appears to succeed in melting down Karmine. Having driven off Baron, Caleb attacks Raiden in a rage, pulling molten metal shards out of the magma from the volcano. However, he finds he does not need to act as Siege, having been thrown by Baron, falls upon Raiden/Ashley and the two of them fall deep into the volcano's molten fluid. Baron disappears and with Joker defeated, Aldus and Dante are the last remaining Children of Raiden. However, it is known to the group that Dante was the first to betray Raiden by teaching the Gundogs how to free themselves from his cybernetic control. 'The Big Machine' Though it was hoped their troubles would end with the death of Raiden/Ashley, they’d been wrong once before and the reappearance of Automa now means more death is to follow. However, the Machine is only beginning to reclaim its lost power. 'Bitter Resolution' A final joke on the Gundogs, Automa reveals a ridiculous yet undeniable truth that Caleb is actually a highly advanced android. As he is the tie between man and machine, the robotic masses have only a single decision to make regarding his existence: let him live as a part of the new machine order in which he would think as they do, follow orders without question, and kill without mercy in the service of a higher order and a higher purpose toward peace and evolution; or destroy him as his very existence serves to undermine the logic of the Machine. 'Confrontation' Before his final battle, Caleb confronts Arthur Quest and claims to know his true identity. Arthur takes responsibility for Caleb's creation explaining that the new king needed a guard. 'Six Knights' With the deaths of Ashley and Caleb, six Gundogs remain. Saffire begins to behave more masculine and tomboyish; Karmine bleaches his hair to separate himself from his past; Carney becomes more womanly and has a child with Karmine; Violette becomes a pilot for the military, putting aside her sense of superiority; Aurumae becomes a botanist and works to preserve plant-life and even repopulate the planet with rare flora; Sylvie, having lost Caleb during the Gundogs' final battle against Automa, becomes a recluse and lives at Arthur Quest's former place of residence. 'Recruitment' When Deoxycorp reforms and tries to resurrect the Program from which the Gundogs originated, its terrorist-styled actions inspire the American government to recruit the six survivors to bury it once and for all. The Jack Frost and Cloudless are the easiest for Violette to track down. Karmine is a professional skater and Carney is a teacher and bible-thumper. Their violet-eyed, 12-year-old son, Rain, draws a lot of attention to himself when he develops water powers during school. Dante, Sylvie's adopted daughter and former Child of Raiden, is abducted by Deoxycorp, leaving her to be contacted by the government. Still feeling the sting of rejection brought on by Knight's vampiric and traitorous assault and his sudden disappearance, Saffire exiles herself to a bar where Violette faces major difficulty in recruiting the loud lancer. Aurumae has become a floral juggernaut. The destruction of her blade during the last battle with Jyo had aftereffects that slowly wore on the green-eyed samurai’s psyche. She has since done all in her power to protect that which she holds most dear: nature. She has even gone so far as to murder unwelcome visitors to her private garden. Resurrections 'The Vampiric Organism' It would seem Knight's original allergy to light was no coincidence as Deoxycorp has become entirely composed of shape-shifting vampires, having sired its council shortly after Knight's escape. 'King To Be' While helping the group to deal with the vampiric Deoxycorp, Arthur Quest meets his end. He seems to have grown rather attached to Karmine and, in a private moment, whispers something to Carnaecia which later would be revealed as a request to prepare Karmine for his days as Deoxycorp's new President. 'Orders' Working for the U.S. government as legitimate members of the President’s own unique Task Group, the new Gundogs are ordered to end serial murders in Nevada, Texas, and California. Together, Karmine, Rain, Dante, Sylvie, Saffire, and Violette are sent to Nevada to deal with a community of disfigured people who have secluded themselves to the remains of their devastated mining towns. 'Venus the Jet' A special young woman with remarkable control over all sound, Venus was liberated from a hidden facility thanks to the Gundogs. After accompanying the group to Texas, therein destroying several groups of serial murderers, and California, where the group encounters its former leader, Knight, Venus disappears with them to the end that they might avoid more killing. 'The Summoning' A catastrophe beyond the Gundogs' ability to overlook rages across the earth and a young hero quests for the seven hidden warriors that once fought against entire armies. Although Dante and Andros are relatively easy to find, the others seem to have disappeared from existence. With help from the two mutants, the young hero is able to track down Karmine, who is frozen in a glacier down on the antarctic pole; Violette, who is floating in the immense vacuum of space; Saffire, who is dispersed into the atmosphere as pure energy; Sylvia, who has traveled the earth at the speed of light for the past decade; Rain, who resides in the ocean; and Easter, the Passion thought to have been destroyed along with several other of the Gundogs' enemies. The young hero manages to convince Easter to redeem himself by using his powers to resurrect the six fallen Gundogs. After warning that only Halloween has ever retained his identity upon his resurrection, Easter proceeds to work his magic. They find Aurumae in her forest domain, still wrapped within a petrified tree that died with her. Knight is buried in an eerie cemetery in Los Angeles. Ashley is found underground, trapped in the volcano Raiden summoned during their last battle. Riene is buried within the Cerberus Tower. Carnaecia is buried at sea. Caleb is buried within a large junkyard. 'Troublesome Dead' Although Easter is able to resurrect the dead, he can only resurrect them once, which is why he harbors ill toward the Gundogs and Jyo for the death of Halloween. Whereas Aurumae, Knight, and Ashley express no difficulties upon their revival, Riene is driven into a rage; Carnaecia wishes to return to the dead to be at peace and take her son, Rain, with her; and Easter can't seem to revive Caleb at all. It is decided that this must be due to the fact that Caleb wasn't human in the strictest sense. It is then decided that Caleb must instead be treated as a machine and repaired. 'The Hereafter' When the Gundogs are resurrected, each of the eight that returned (along with Dante, Andros, and Rain) plays their part in the downfall of the new evil that pervades the land. Even Easter, though still plagued with resentment for the Gundogs, dies to safeguard the group so that they could ensure the future of this world. 'The New Organization' Karmine begrudgingly heeds Carnaecia's last bid for him to preside over Deoxycorp. With so much loss in his life, he is unsure how well he can perform as the new President. He takes Knight on as his Vice President and the two begin to make long-awaited changes. Deoxycorp is slowly marched out to reclaim Automa and the other rebellious subsidiary which had transformed Knight. After a few years of peace, the two resigned leaving their seats to two faithful followers of their ideals. 'After the battles...' Without Deoxycorp to hunt them and Automa to threaten them and now granted unconditional amnesty and asylum by the U.S. government, the remaining Gundogs are at last able to live out their lives in peace. Knight takes Saffire away with him and they storm across the continent. Karmine rejoins the ice skating circuit. Aurumae watches Karmine skate. Blind Sylvia has many awesome experiences with her beau, Caleb. Ashley receives a baptism and becomes a preacher, discarding his powers with his former outlook on life. Violette becomes the captain of the first warp-capable star-ship. Rain, on recommendation from Violette, becomes a crewman for her ship. Carin and Andros tag along to compete over Rain. 'Years later...' Rain and the two girls competing for his heart, having returned to Earth, act as a happy-go-lucky version of guardians of the world with Caleb by their side. Long after everyone else has died, Caleb remains as the sole reminder of the Gundogs and the evolutionary struggle between man and machine. 'The Legendary Raiden' Though his true identity is unknown and it is unclear whether the tales of Raiden are fact or fable, despite beliefs by most that Raiden is long dead, there are hints that Master Blade is the legendary Jyo Raiden.